Tractor trailer combinations generally require a braking system on the trailer that is engaged when a braking system of the tractor is selectively engaged. Often the braking system of the trailer is coupled to the braking system of the tractor to allow the tractor to simultaneously apply the braking system of the tractor and the trailer. Conventional trailer brake circuits include a single line for pressurizing the brakes.